Operation: LYCAN
by Badaboop
Summary: Just a little thing while I'm finishing other things...Numbuh 4's been feeling a little under the weather since that big cruddy dog got to him...


**I don't own KND! Mr. Warburton does!**

Codename: Kids Next Door OPERATION: L.Y.C.A.N.

**L**ittle

**Y**oungster

**C**hanges

**A**fter

**N**ightfall

A long, shaky sigh emanated from within Numbuh 4's room.

The little Aussie was laying in his wrestling ring bed, his aching head propped up on a pillow. Poor ol' Wallabee Beatles had been feeling kinda "cruddy" ever since he was bitten by a big dog on the ankle on his way home the other day. He felt overheated, sore, and nauseous.

He grumbled and wiped sweat off of his brow. His ailment had steadily gotten worse until he had felt like he was either going to throw up or burst into flames. He complained to Numbuh 3, who took his temperature in the med room.

"Woah! 103 degrees! You need to go rest, Wally. I think you have the flu."

Wally groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Kuki patted his shoulder comfortingly. "I'll get you some medicine, then head off to bed, all right?"

So Wally choked down the medicine and trudged to his room, where he laid, still suffering.

"What th' crud is wrong with me?" Wally moaned, sitting up and hugging his knees to his chest.

Unable to sleep, Wally stumbled out to his balcony to get some fresh air. Supporting himself on the railing, Wally breathed the cool air deeply, trying to clear his head. The full moon shined on the balcony, lighting up the veranda slightly, surrounded by twinkling stars.

When Wally glanced at it, sharp pain suddenly coursed through his skull. He hissed and squeezed his emerald eyes shut, turning away from the railing and the moon with a shudder. Panting, Wally tried to go back inside, but he stopped in the doorway, gripping the walls until his knuckles turned white. His entire body shook, gripped with awful tremors. Wally's eyes were wide and scared, his breath coming in short gasps. He felt something unnatural shoot through his veins, filling him with unbridled energy.

"W-What's happenin' to me..." he whimpered, terrified.

He grunted as a loud cracking sound came from his back. Numbuh 4 clutched his front, feeling his chest tighten painfully. His heart was beating dangerously fast.

"Ah...hah...ow..." he squeaked, having difficulty breathing. His pupils turned into slits, and the green in his eyes intensified. He doubled over as his heart palpitated and had an attack.

Numbuh 4 screamed and threw his head back as he felt his spine snap in half. He fell to one knee as it mended and grew, increasing his height gradually. All of his bones were breaking, shifting, and regrowing. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he stared at his hands. His palms had become black and rough, and his nails had cracked and split. Long, dark claws shot out of his fingers, blood dripping off of them and down his hand.

Wally's blond hair grew longer, and began crawling down his face. His nose turned black, and long whiskers poked out of his skin beside his nose. Wally made a whining sound as his ears became pointed and furry, slowly moving up the sides of his head.

Wally's teeth cracked in half, spurting blood, as large fangs pushed through. He, quite literally, roared in pain, red liquid trickling from his mouth. His tongue lolled, covered in blood, as he leaned against the doorframe, his body overwhelmed by the change. Sharp claws tore through his sneakers; his feet were covered in golden fur, and now looked similar to a wolf's.

Numbuh 4's sleeves started to rip at the shoulders and wrists; yellow fur sprouted from his skin, and out the newly formed holes. His jeans also started to tear at the ankles as his legs grew, and his belt snapped. Wally made a deep growling noise in the back of his throat, clutching his head. His entire body was covered in long, flaxen hair. He now had a large, fluffy tail coming out of the back of his pants, wolf ears, and his upper lip had molded with his black wolf's nose.

A loud snapping noise came from Wallabee's face; he stepped back clumsily, unused to his new wolf feet. He yelped and dug his claws into the wooden floor, crouching on all fours, as his face slowly morphed into that of a wolf's. He lashed his tail and roared as a final crack was heard; the transformation had finally ended.

The bottom of his shirt, his sleeves, his collar, and the ankles of his jeans had been torn off. He was covered in soft, blond fur, and his hair was long and shaggy. Two big, fuzzy ears protruded from the top of his head. His hands and feet were now big, clawed paws. Huge teeth filled his new muzzle, his lower canines sticking out. His eyes were bright green, and the pupils were black slits. He had nearly tripled in size, and his muscles were larger. He had become a werewolf.

Wally stood up straight, threw his head back, and howled mournfully at the moon.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :3**


End file.
